Irresistable Essences
by CriticalCullenCraving
Summary: Edward has been away from Bella for seven months. But he can't resist seeing her again. He returns to Forks to see how Bella is coping and is in for a shocker.
1. Memories

Chapter one- Memories

_C'mon Edward! You're dying. Face it._ Emmett thought as I sat crumpled on the floor my eyes looking like those you would see on someone who had just witnessed a murder in a murky alleyway. I had been in this terrifying trance for the past 7 months. Just 7 months ago I was with the pale faced beauty who kept my world spinning. It was just seven months ago that my brother had lost his control. One paper cut. That's all it took. But I couldn't simply sit there while her life was endangered even more so day by day. I had no choice. I had to leave her. Her life was unsafe as long as I was involved in it.

A crippling pain ripped through my body like a sword as my mind travelled back to that first day Bella had ever stepped into the meadow. I was stunned by the incredible shades of ivory her skin gave off, enhanced by the blue sweater that clung to her body in an irresistible way. I shook my head rapidly. This was wrong. I promised myself & Bella I wouldn't do this. I would no longer interfere with her life. I had seen how much heartbreak leaving Bella had caused within my family. They didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. My head swirled as the scent of Bella's luscious fragrance spilled into my head. That was it. I could take it no longer. I was going back to Forks. She wouldn't even notice. I'd just peer through the window or something. I couldn't carry on like this. Maybe if I saw how happy she was without me I could live thoroughly.

_He's losing it_ thought Emmett. He was right. I was losing it. But not for much longer...


	2. Ivory Coloured Thoughts

Chapter Two- Ivory coloured thoughts

_Wow. He's actually going to do it. _Jasper thought as he glared upon my upright body. I began thinking about what Alice had said earlier. _Hope. _Yes, I did have hope. All my family had noticed the glittering gleam which had recently been gradually spilling into my eye. However, I wasn't sure about this new discovery. What if she had found somebody else? I knew that this was what I wanted for her. I should be happy. But my heart still sank at the thought.

_I'm not sure about this. This could break him even more._ Carlisle's thoughts were outlined above the rest. Could it break me even more? That was impossible. Nothing could break me even more than I already was.

'Edward. Are you sure, man? I mean I love seeing this new spring in your step but I don't know...' Emmet spoke.

'I have to satisfy this craving. Just as long as she's safe. You know what she's like.' I had to laugh at my last sentence. Yes I did know what she was like. Infact, the thought scared me a little; what if she had fallen into the ocean? I knew it was silly. I was going to extremes.

Esme bit her lip as I bid farewell to her _I can't imagine what he mind find. What if he gets his heart broken? Impossible, his heart is already in a thousand shards of broken wreckage. _She thought with a concerned look on her face.

'Good luck' Esme said still biting her lip. Why did she look so worried? Should_ I_ be worried? What was there to worry about? There was nothing to lose that I had not lost already.

'I hope to see a smile on your face when you return' Carlisle whispered gently.

'Good luck, dude' Emmett shouted loudly over the red socks game. My eyes rolled instinctively. Typical Emmett.

Rosalie's farewell was nothing more than an evil glare. I understood she was jealous of Bella after everything she'd been through but I still thought it was ill mannered to still act this way after seven months. _Why can't she just stay out of my brother's life? She's so plain. Why does he even like her? _Rosalie's envious thoughts swirled epically around my mind.

Plain? Bella was NOT plain! A growl escaped my lips. A growl? This is the first time I'd reacted so strongly in seven months. Yes, Alice was right. Hope was a word that should be used in this situation.

It felt as if my immortal heart could impossibly beat as the engine of my beloved silver Volvo roared to life. It was then that I realised I'd made a mistake. I could not go to Forks in my shiny silver Volvo. Bella would recognise it and I promised her no interference from me. Running would be no issue for me as long as nobody noticed a speeding white ghost travelling through treetops, I would be fine. As I jumped onto my first tree, I stayed there for a couple of moments and thought about my plan; I would just read Charlie's thoughts and see how she was doing. I was absolutely positive that she would be happy. What reason would she have not to be?

I leaped from tree to tree in swift movements. The thought of seeing Bella's face again was motivating me to move faster. The wild life rustled as the trees swayed severely, a result of my super strength. How I hated it. Maybe if I was normal, I would be able to have the ivory skinned angel who filled my head daily. Yet, that was impossible because if I was normal I would be a grandpa by now. Face it. Normal wasn't a word that could be associated with me and if I couldn't be associated with that two syllable word, then I couldn't be associated with that two syllable name: Bella.

I was getting nearer. Bella was just fifty miles away and excitement was trilling though my cursedly sparkling body as I entered the sleepy suburbs of Seattle. As I jumped from roof to roof I listened to the thoughts below; the thoughts of humans. It's been a long time since I did that. I'd been stuck in the same wretched house for the past seven months with just one face spinning around like roundabout in my head. Now, I was about to see that face! I knew I was wrongly getting my hopes up but I could not help it. She was everything I wanted and yet, she was everything I couldn't have.

_Welcome to Forks_ the sign said. Wow. It was a long time since I'd been here. A lump rose swiftly to my throat; this was where everything had been beautifully blissful and yet, it was also the place where everything had gone epically wrong.

My dead heart felt almost alive as I rushed through the woods which led up to Bella's house. Was that her scent I smelt? Oh dear. It was. I'd forgotten how irresistibly floral it tasted. A fire spread through my throat, evaporating the risen lump. This was going to be harder than I thought...

-**Hey guys! Thanks for the great response from my first chapter! This is my first fan fiction so it may be a bit rubbish but please review it still :P Sorryy, this ones a bit long. I got a bit carried away. But hey! Edward's back :P **


End file.
